The First Love
by TheHerondaleGirl
Summary: Being part of the First Family isn't all great. The secret service get annoying, the paparazzi follow you everywhere, and people treat you like royalty. Clary Fray knows all about this. But what happens when a dreamy secret service agent catches her when she falls - literally?
1. Chapter 1

**The First Love: Chapter 1**

**11-2-13**

**Clary POV**

Ms. Fray, we'll be landing in ten minutes."

I nodded at the flight attendant who gave me a smile in return before turning away. I sighed and leaned my head back on the comfortable chair.

I had just graduated from high school an hour ago. I was already in a plane heading to the White House.

My family didn't even care to come to my graduation. How great was the First Family?

My dad was elected President of the United States of America this past year. Of course, it was my senior year of high school, so I wasn't able to attend his acceptance speech. I did attend his Inauguration in January before returning to school, but I barely saw my parents.

I had secret service agents following me around my high school, in the store, and anywhere else they thought was dangerous. I'm already fed up by it. Although, I didn't mind their personalities.

I had the two best bodyguards a First Daughter could ask for.

Magnus and Alec.

They're both thirty, muscular, and pretty darn cute.

"Ms. Fray?"

I looked to my right to see Alec staring at me. "Ugh, what did I tell you about calling me Ms. Fray when we aren't in public? It's so weird."

He laughed. "Sorry, Clary. We're landing right now."

"Oh, Alec. Can you help me with security at the door?" Magnus walked in through the captain's cabin of Air Force 1.

Alec blushed when he saw how Magnus' stare was boring into his face. "Uh, yeah. Sure, Mags."

Magnus smiled a flirtatious smile, and walked away.

They are so in love.

"Did you see that smile, Alec!? He's so into you!" I squealed once Magnus was out of sight.

Alec's eyes narrowed. "Stay out of my love life."

"So you admit you're in love?"

"Shut up," he mumbled, his face getting red. "I need to get you a boyfriend."

"Haha, I'd like that," I told him.

"Ms. Fray. We've landed," the flight attendant tells me.

"Thank you." I smile and stand up, smoothing out my dress in the process.

Magnus came back to join Alec in getting me through the mob of reporters.

"I can't believe you graduated," Magnus commented.

"Yeah, me either," I mumble.

The flight attendant opens the door and lights start flashing. I take a deep breath and begin walked down the narrow stairs as gracefully I can with high heels on.

Reporters are screaming questions, taking pictures, and being obnoxious. I had to force myself to not roll my eyes at their persistence.

Just as I reached one of the last steps, my clumsiness came into play and I tripped. I let out a yelp of surprise. I closed my eyes, preparing myself to face plant on the concrete ground.

Instead, I landed in someone's arms. I opened my eyes only to find amber irises staring back.

For a moment, I couldn't speak. I just stared up at my saviors face. His face was chiseled and perfect; he looked like an Abercrombie model. His hair was blonde and adorably tousled, framing his face. Oh, he was also really muscular.

This guy is hot.

When I finally stopped staring, I slowly stood up. The guy's hands were on my back, gently guiding me to a standing position.

I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Uhm, thank you."

He was looking at me with a strange emotion. "You're welcome."

Even his voice is attractive!

I smiled sheepishly before looking at the ground. Ugh, I get nervous way too easily.

"You are such a klutz," I heard Alec mutter as he brushed past me.

"I can hear you!" I immediately looked up.

"And the whole world can hear you. Will you keep your voice down?" Magnus whispered harshly.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Come on, Ms. Fray. Stop making googly eyes, and let's go," Alec says, amusement in his voice.

"I-I wasn't making googly eyes!" I blushed.

"Sure you weren't," Alec teased.

"At least I know when someone's into me!" I whisper-yelled.

Alec frowned. "That's it. Mags, get her feet. I have her arms."

"Wait, what-" The two of them started to pick me up. "Put me down, you dorks!"

I could practically feel them rolling their eyes.

I looked back at the guy that saved me from embarrassment. He was smiling at me, his eyes twinkling. I smiled back at him, which only made his smile widen.

I blushed, and turned my head.

Magnus and Alec put me down once we reached the inside of the airport.

"You two are so embarrassing! I can't believe you guys!" I yelled at them.

"Sorry, Clary," Alec said. "It's our job."

"It's not your job to make me look stupid in front of a really hot guy!"

"Sweetie, if it helps, he wasn't that hot," Magnus said.

"He was extremely hot! If you're not into that, what kind of guy do you like?"

"I prefer dark hair and blue eyes," he said casually.

I looked over at Alec who was flushing again.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's just go," I mumbled.

We arrived at the White House roughly thirty minutes later.

I walked into the somewhat foreign building to see my mother waiting for me.

"Clarissa!"

She rushed over to me, engulfing me in a hug. I patted her back, even though I was still mad that they missed my graduation.

"Hey, mom."

"How was graduation?" Of course she would ask that.

"Maybe if you went, you would know," I snapped.

She frowned. "Clarissa, you know why I couldn't leave."

"Actually, I don't know, mom. Is something way more important than your own daughters graduation?"

She sighed. "Nothing is more important to me than you and your brother. I'm sorry I missed it, honey."

When I didn't speak, she went on. "At least you weren't valedictorian or anything!"

"Actually, I was."

She froze. "You were valedictorian of your class an you didn't care to tell me? I would have been there if I would've known-"

"If you would've known that I was actually important for once? That I wasn't the girl on the sidelines?" I yelled. "Mom, I didn't tell you because of that. I thought you might actually show up because I was graduating."

She opened her mouth to speak, but a voice interrupted her.

"Clary!"

I looked to my right to see my thirteen year old brother, Max, running toward me. I pulled him into a hug.

"Maxie! I missed you so much," I mumbled into his shirt.

"I missed you, too, Clary," he replied.

My brother and I are really close. Because my parents are caught up with everything but us, we've always been there for each other.

"Clarissa," my mother spoke up. "I want you to know that I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do to make up for it." With that, she walked away.

I let out a breath.

"Woah. You guys were already arguing?" Max asked.

I nodded. "Well, she didn't come to my graduation."

"You know, I came," Max told me. I gave him a look. "Online. Your school had a live feed of it."

I laughed. "Oh. Well, at least I can count on you to come."

He smiled at me. "Before I forget, dad wants to see you."

"Okay, I'll go right away," I tell him.

"Want me to come with you? You know, so you don't end up ruining priceless artifacts?"

"Haha, Max. I'm think I'm good."

We parted ways, and I began to walk to the Oval Office to see my father.

When I reached the door, there was a secret service agent guarding it.

"Ah, Miss Fray. Your father has been expecting you," he told me as he opened the door.

"Thank you," I said before I walked in.

There he was. The President. My dad. Lucas Fray.

"Dad?"

He immediately looked up from his work, and smiled at me.

"Clare-bear," he sighed as he stood up.

He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry we missed you graduation, sweetie. I watched a bit of it with Max though."

"Thanks," I said into his shoulder.

"So, tell me. How does it feel to be free of high school, Miss Valedictorian?" My father looked at me teasingly.

"It feels pretty good, Mister President," I replied.

"Will you be staying the summer?"

"Until I get to tour my college," I told him.

"Wonderful! I've missed you. We've all missed you."

I smiled. "I missed you, too. If you don't mind, though, I want to go to bed."

"Go ahead, Clare-bear." He kissed my head. "Good night."

"Night," I say before I exit the room.

I smile to myself as I walk down the hall. Then, I realize I have no idea where I'm going.

I take out my phone, and dial Alec's number. He answers after the first ring.

"Lost already?" He asks.

"Shut up and help me," I demand.

"Pushy," he teases. "Okay, meet me where you came in."

"Alec, how am I suppose to know where that is?"

"I dunno. Look for it," he suggested.

"Why can't you just come-" And because I'm too busy complaining to Alec, I didn't notice that the floor was wet. And I, being a klutz in high heels, slipped and went falling.

And for the second time that night, someone was there to catch me.

It was him.

He was smiling down at me.

"Clary? What happened? Are you okay? Clary?" I forgot I still had my phone up to my ear.

"Uh, I'll call you back, Alec," I said dreamily into the phone.

"I bet that guy showed up. He did, didn't he!? Clary and that guy sitting in a tree, K-I-"

I ended the call.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," he says.

I blush, and he helps me stand up again.

"I'm really sorry about that. I'm a total klutz and I was kind of annoyed, so I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I-"

The guy laughed. It was a beautiful sound. "It's okay," he told me. "I don't mind."

I blushed, and turned away. What was I suppose to say? Should I ask him his name? Why is he even here?

"So, I don't believe we've formally met," he said suddenly. "I'm Jace Wayland."

"I'm Clary Fray."

"I know."

"Why did I have to tell you my name if you already knew?" I asked him with a teasing voice.

"I didn't want to seem rude." He smirked at me.

"If you don't mind me asking," I begin, "why are you here?"

"I'm secret service," he replied.

My heart immediately sunk. "Oh. Right."

"Don't sound too disappointed," he says sarcastically.

"I'm not!" I quickly tell him. "I'm happy. I'm really happy."

"Good." He smiles at me.

After staring at each other for a moment longer than we should have, we were interrupted by a voice.

"Oh, there you are Clary! Wow, it took me thirty seconds to find you!" Alec waltzed over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I removed his muscular arm, throwing it to his side. "Wow, Alec. Great timing!" I said sarcastically through gritted teeth.

"I know, right?" He grinned evilly.

I glared at him. He just smiled back. We used our unspoken way of communication until Jace cleared his beautiful throat.

"Uh, I'm just going to leave now," he said. "I'll see you around, Miss Fray."

With a smile, he turned around and walked down the hallway. I stared dreamily after him until Alec bursts out laughing.

That brought me back to reality.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I smacked his chest with my hands multiple times.

He was still laughing. "Oh my gosh, you are way too into that guy! You literally just met him."

"Shut up! You ruin everything, Alec!" I whine.

"I know," he said. "But you still love me."

"Ugh, I know," I mumble angrily.

He laughed again, and it made me even more angry.

**Jace POV**

I couldn't help it. I stayed behind to listen to what the pair were talking about.

"...way too into him! You literally just met him." I hear the man laughing.

"Shut up! You ruin everything, Alec!" Clary's melodic voice rang through the hall.

I smiled to myself. She might actually like me. That was fast, but not abnormal. Girls fall for me all the time.

But Clary is different.

...

**Authors Note: Hey everyone(:**

**Okay, I'm not continuing The Story of Us. I literally cannot finish it.**

**I'm sorry! ):**

**But, please stay with this story! I really want to continue this one, so yeah!**

**PLEASE FOLLOW & REVIEW(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary POV**

The next day, Alec, Magnus, and I decided to go shopping.

Well, Magnus and I decided to shopping. Alec stood there like a rock. Except he was drooling over Magnus.

"Let's go here!" I dragged them into a cute-looking boutique on the street we were on.

I was currently wearing a hoodie with 'I Heart DC' on the front with skinny jeans and boots. For some reason, people didn't even recognize me. Even with two muscular idiots in suits following me around.

"Hey, welcome to Shadow Boutique! Let me know if I can help you with anything!" A gorgeous girl who looked strikingly similar to Alec told us.

I thanked her, and walked toward the dresses.

They were so cute.

I began browsing the gorgeous items carefully, looking for something I could wear to a banquet on Tuesday.

"Clare, how do I look?"

I turned around to see Magnus holding up a frilly - but cute - pink dress in front of him.

"Fab, Mags," I laughed.

Alec walked by me and coughed out, "Still hot."

I rolled my eyes, and went back to the dresses. I went through the rack, and one by one, I scrutinized the dresses.

They were all lovely, but only one really caught my eye.

It was an emerald green cocktail dress. I pulled it from the rack and put held it up in front of me.

It made my dark red hair stand out perfectly, along with my green eyes. I smiled to myself.

"That would look great on you."

I turned to see the girl who greeted us smiling at me. I smiled back. "You think?"

"Honey, I know. I mean you're exactly who I pictured wearing it when I designed it-"

"Wait. You designed this?" I interrupted her.

She nodded. "I designed everything in here. I mean, it is my store after all."

I looked around, taking in the hundreds of clothing items around me. "That's incredible. It must have taken you forever."

She sighed. "Only six months. And that's only the dresses."

My eyes widened. "Woah."

The girl laughed, flipping her black hair over her shoulder. "Yeah. But it's all worth it, you know? Someday, some celebrity or famous person is gonna walk through those doors asking to buy my clothes."

"What if that day was today?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I mean, I'd like to buy this dress."

"No offense, but you aren't exactly the person I'd consider famous."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "And who do you consider famous?"

"I dunno. Someone like...the first daughter, or something," she said.

I almost face-palmed myself. People really forgot who I was, huh?

"Sweetie, she is the first daughter," Magnus told her, whispering as he walked by her.

She looked confused as she stared at me, then her eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! You're Clary Fray!"

She got down on her knees and began bowing, her arms extending toward me.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked the girl.

"Isn't this what I'm supposed to do when I meet royalty?"

I nodded slowly. "In some countries, yes. But in America, we don't have a monarchy."

She looked up at me, her face reddening. "Oh, my bad." She hurriedly stood up again, adjusting her skirt.

"It's fine," I told her, laughing. "I just didn't expect that kind of reaction."

Her face turned a darker shade of red. "So, Miss Fray..."

I held up a hand. "Can we please start over? I don't want this to be super awkward."

The girl nodded quickly. "You read my mind."

I held out a hand. "I'm Clary."

She took my hand. "I'm Isabelle."

We smiled at each other for a moment until Alec broke our silence.

"So, how much for the dress?"

"Alec!"

"What? I wanna go home!" He is such a whiner.

"It's kind of pricey," Isabelle told me. "But it's only because it's one of a kind!"

I laughed. "Isabelle, I love this dress. And I've been saving up some money, so I'm sure I can handle it."

"Wait, you don't have some government credit card?" She asked.

"Hah. I don't use my dad's earnings," I told her. "I had two jobs, you know."

Isabelle blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

We chatted for a while after the semi awkward mishap. I learned that Isabelle was only eighteen, but because her parents are rich, she could afford to open up her own boutique.

When it was time to leave, I felt like I was leaving an old friend.

"It was so great to meet you," I told her after I purchased the dress.

"Same to you. I hope we can hang out some time!"

I agreed that we should, and left the shop with Magnus and Alec.

After stopping for lunch and shopping a bit more, we returned to the White House a little after seven.

"Ugh, remind me again why I agreed to go shopping?" Alec complained.

"You didn't. You were staring at-" I began.

"Nothing! I was staring at nothing," Alec quickly interrupted me.

Magnus eyed the two of us for a moment, but returned back to his own thoughts.

"Well, I'm hungry. Can someone show me where the kitchen is?" I asked them.

"Nope," they said.

"What? Why not?"

"Because," came their response.

"Fine. I'll find it myself," I stated.

"No you won't," they said.

"Stop talking at the same time! It's creepy."

They laughed and I walked away from them, wandering down the halls. I really had no idea where I was going.

I was about to give up my search until I heard someone speak from behind me.

"Are you lost?"

I turned around. Thank goodness it was Jace.

"Hah, yeah," I said nervously.

"Where to, Miss Fray?" Jace smiled at me.

"The kitchen, please."

He nodded and lead me through the corridors.

We passed beautiful painting and architecture along the way. I was overwhelmed by the beauty of the building.

"Like the paintings?"

I looked ahead to see Jace's face pointed a little towards me. I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah. I love art," I said.

"Really? Do you draw, or paint, or anything?"

"Yep. It's a hobby of mine."

He smiled at me. "You'll have to show me your artwork sometime."

I gulped and nodded. That smile would be the death of me.

We came to a stop in front of a double door.

"Here we are, Miss Fray," he said, gesturing to the doors.

I smile. "Thank you, Jace."

"Anything for a pretty girl." And I was swooning again.

I blushed. "Uhm, thanks."

He nodded at me, a smirk on his face.

He turned around and began to walk toward the way we came. He looked good from all angles. I mean, his retreating figure was just so poised and strong.

"Uh, Jace?" I called out.

He turned around, his eyebrows furrowed in the cutest way possible.

"My name is Clary, you know." I smirked.

He chuckled. "I know," he said, "Clary."

I think I died. The way my name drips from his lips is so heavenly.

When he finally left, I huffed out a breath and opened the doors of the kitchen.

"Alright, what is there to eat in this place?"

Author's Note: Sorry, it's been a while.

CATCHING FIRE. Thoughts? Review!

I CAN'T PUT MY FEELINGS INTO WORDS OK.

I'll try to update before Thanksgiving! (:

THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER(:

REVIEW & FOLLOW!


	3. Chapter 3

**The First Love: Chapter 3**

**Clary POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes stood out due to the green eyeshadow and black mascara. My red hair was placed in an elegant up-do with a curly strand on either side of my face. My dress was the one that Isabelle designed. It got like a glove, showing off the small curves of my body and making my hair stand out like I knew it would.

I think I did a pretty darn good job.

There was a knock on my door. I fiddled with the golden necklace I was trying to put on as I yelled, "Come in!"

The person opened the door. I turned to look at who it was, and found amber eyes staring back at me.

Jace cleared his throat. "Uh, Clary, I was told to come and let you know that guests are arriving."

I nodded. "Thanks, Jace."

I tried to unhook the necklace so I could actually put it on. It would not budge.

"Do you, uh, need help with that?" Jace asked, still standing in the doorway.

I waved him off. "No, no, I'm fine." I tried to unhook it yet again, and failed. "Actually, yeah. I do need some help."

He walked over to the dresser, and took the necklace from my hands. He skillfully unhooked it, walking behind me. He carefully slid the jewelry around my neck, hooking it in the back. His warm hands lingered on my neck a moment too long.

I looked at him through the reflection in the mirror only to find him already staring at me. Our gazes were so intense, I had no idea how long we were just standing there just looking at each other.

He finally turned away, and walked back to the door. My heart was pounding terribly fast and my face was bright red.

What just happened?

"Uh, do you mind showing me where this party is?" I asked nervously.

He looked back at me. "You've almost been here for a week, and you still don't know your way around?"

"No..."

He laughed and gave me a smirk. "How about you and I go on a tour tomorrow?"

"That sounds great," I replied. With that, he lead me to the party.

...

"Max, please help me," I begged.

"With what?" Came his bored reply.

"Help get me out of here," I whined.

"I'm trying to figure out how to do that myself, Clare," he told me.

The party was so stupid. Just a bunch of foreign dignitaries laughing and eating and dancing and being boring. Ugh, I want to leave.

"Pardon me." Someone tapped my shoulder lightly. I turned. "May I have this dance?"

The person that tapped me turned out to be a handsome boy with dark hair and eyes to match. His hair was spiked up, and his face was angular and chiseled. He wore a dark suit which seemed to match him perfectly. Oh, and he was British.

But there was something about him that creeped me out.

"Uhm," I looked over at Max who looked at me with curious eyes. He shrugged. "Okay."

The boy smiled at me, and took my hand. He led me to the middle of the dance floor where he placed his hands above my hips. I placed my arms carefully around his neck. We swayed to the music.

"So, what's your name, love?" He asked.

"Clarissa. Yours?"

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said. "Mine is Sebastian Verlac."

"Oh, England's Prime Minister is your father?" I asked.

"Yes, and the President is yours?" He returned.

I nodded and gave him a small smile. I felt very uncomfortable in his arms. I don't know why, but something was very off about him.

"You look quite ravishing, Clarissa. That green really makes your eyes stand out," he complimented.

"Oh, thank you. You look very handsome yourself," I mumbled.

He laughed. "I try." We twirled around. "So, what's going on the United States?"

Odd question. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know. The government, money, all that stuff. I'm very into politics," he replied.

"Ah, well, I'm not sure that's something I should be sharing," I told him.

He closed his mouth and we just swayed uncomfortably to the music.

**Jace POV**

I watched them from across the dance floor. Clary looked very uncomfortable, while Sebastian looked very happy to be holding Clary.

I should've asked her to dance before that idiot did. She looked gorgeous tonight. But she looked gorgeous everyday.

They way her green eyes sparkled when she laughed was amazing. The way her red hair moved in the wind was breathtaking. The way her smile lit up a room was-

Wait. What am I saying?

I can't be thinking about her like that. Not now, not ever. That's not why I'm here.

I looked over at Sebastian and Clary again. His hands were slowly moving down. My jaw tightened.

Time to break up his little 'love fest".

**Clary POV**

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but another voice cut him off.

"Mind if I cut in?"

I detached myself from Sebastian to look at Jace. But he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at Sebastian as if they were having an unspoken conversation with their eyes.

It took a moment for Sebastian to reply. "Sure. It was lovely to talk to you, Clarissa."

He then grabbed my hand and placed his cold lips on my knuckles, kissing them. He looked up at me with his dark eyes as he kissed my hand. I shivered from his creepiness.

"Goodbye, Clarissa. Jace," Sebastian said as he walked away.

I turned back to Jace who was watching Sebastian leave with an angry expression on his face. When Sebastian was out of sight, Jace finally looked at me. His face brightened up considerably and his eyes lit up.

"Shall we dance, Miss Fray?" Jace smiled at me. He ordered me his hand, and I took it.

He led me little deeper into the dance floor. As soon as we stopped, he smiled again. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on my hips. We began to sway to the music, much like Sebastian and I had, but this was more relaxing.

"So you and Sebastian." He said as he looked at me with searching eyes.

"Hah, there is absolutely nothing going on between me and that creep. He just asked me to dance, and it probably wouldn't look good if I denied the Prime Minister's son," I explained.

Jace looked relieved. "What do you mean by 'creep'?"

"He kept asking me about the United States' government. I thought it was pretty sketchy."

He nodded and twirled us around. "Why did you tell him to call you 'Clarissa'?"

"Oh, I only let people I like call me 'Clary'," I said. Jace smirked. I realized what I had said. "I-I mean, like, friends and family..."

Ugh, how stupid was that? Now he knows you like him! But wait, he didn't say anything, he just smirked. That might be a good sign!

We didn't talk for a moment, until I said, "Tell me about yourself."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I nodded. "Okay then. My name is Jace and I work for the secret service."

I couldn't help but notice how he hesitated a little when he said 'I work for the secret service.'

I ignored it anyway. "I already know that! I mean, the smaller things about you."

Jace smirked. "I can assure you, there is nothing small about me," he whispered huskily.

I blushed a deep red. "I-I meant your favorite color!"

He laughed. "I know you did. I just wanted to see your reaction." He bent down a little so his mouth was right next to my ear. "And it was cute."

And I blushed again, turning my head away from him.

After a few seconds, he cleared his throat. "My favorite color is black."

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. You strike me as more of hot pink guy."

He smirked again. "You think I'm hot?"

My face dropped. Of course I thought he was hot. "I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

"No, I didn't."

"Just admit I'm hot, Clary."

"Nope."

"There! You at least think I'm hot. Now, you just have to say it."

"Hah, nope."

"Come on! Just two words."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Please?"

"No."

"Clary, please?"

"No!"

"Just once. That's all."

"If I say it, will you stop bothering me?" I asked, sighing.

"Yes! Just tell me already!" He was way too excited about this.

I leaned toward his ear so my mouth was right beside it. "Jace," I began, my voice a mere whisper now, "You're hot."

I pulled away slowly, and his eyes were wide and staring at me. "I was not expecting that."

I laughed. "Well, I-"

"Clary!"

I quickly pulled myself away from Jace to face Magnus. He was looking from me to Jace as if we had done something wrong.

"Hey, Mags," I greeted him.

"Hey, Clary. Your dad wanted me to tell you that you can leave if you want to. Unless you're too busy..."

"Okay, thanks Magnus! I'll meet you at the door." I sent him a message using my eyes saying 'Go away!'

Magnus nodded slowly, and eventually left.

I faced Jace again. "I'm sorry about him."

"It's okay. But I guess you're leaving now?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have to get some sleep. I have a tour tomorrow," I told him smiling.

"That you do," he smiled. "Thank you for dancing with me tonight."

"Thank _you_ for asking me to dance."

I began to turn away from him when I felt a presence behind me.

Jace's husky voice was at my ear. I felt a hand go to my hair. "Leave your hair down. I like it when it's down."

I felt my hair tumble down around my shoulders. "I'll keep that in mind."

With that, I left the party, my hair flowing around me and a pair of golden eyes watching me leave.

...

When I got to my room, I wasn't really surprised to see Alec and Magnus waiting for me.

"Okay, lecture me," I sighed.

"What the heck were you doing dancing with Jace? Do you know that he's four years older than you?" Alec started.

"And what did you whisper in his ear that made him get a little too excited if you know what I mean?" Magnus asked.

"You two are overreacting! He's just being nice to me, and I like him. What's wrong about that?" I demanded.

"He's four years older than you!" They both yell at the same time.

"Who cares if he's twenty-two?"

"We do!" They said again.

I sat on my bed. "I really like him."

Alec sat next to me and sighed. "I know. It's just, you're like our little sister. We have to watch out for you."

Magnus sat on the other side of me. "We feel like every guy that comes into your life is a threat."

"Not every guy is. And Jace happens to be super sweet because he's giving me a tour of this place tomorrow," I said smiling.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "I just gave you a tour three days ago."

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to know that," I mumbled.

We sat in a comfortable for silence until I broke it.

"I love you guys."

They both smiled at me and pulled me into a strange group hug. "We love you, too!"

After talking for another half hour, they had to leave. Alec stood up first.

"Come on, Mags," he said.

"Help me up," Magnus whined.

Alec laughed and grabbed Magnus' hand, pulling him into a sitting position as he had fallen on my bed at some point.

I noticed that their hand lingered on each others a moment too long and they were staring at each other.

Ah, young love.

**Author's Note: WOO ANOTHER UPDATE!**

**I'm loving this story so far! What about you?**

**REVIEW & FOLLOW!**

**I'll try to post another chapter soon! (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Love: Chapter 4**

**11-27-13**

**Clary POV**

It was finally Friday. It'd been two weeks since the party, and I hadn't really talked to Jace much.

Actually, I hadn't seen him in a while. I'd been aimlessly wandering the halls of the White House, looking for something to do. But of course, there was nothing.

My phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered, still sprawled across my bed.

"Hey, Clary!" I heard two voices say from the other end.

"Simon! Jordan! Where the heck are you calling from?" I sat up on my bed.

"Why don't you come to the lobby and find out?" Jordan said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What!?" I jumped up and ran out my door, not even caring that I was wearing my short athletic shorts and a tank top. I'm pretty sure my dad wouldn't be too happy if he found out I was running through the White House like this.

When I ran into the lobby, I almost crashed into someone. Looking at the person, I realized it was Jace. But at the moment, I really didn't care that he was looking at me like I was crazy. My best friends were here.

I quickly spotted the two boys standing near the entrance. They were both tall, but one had brown hair and more muscle while the other had dark hair and glasses.

"Jordan! Simon!" I ran over to them and tackled them with a bear hug. They both lost their balance and fell to the ground.

We were on our backs, laughing like idiots.

"How are you two here?" I asked them when we began to stand up.

"Your dad invited us to come," Jordan said smiling.

"Yeah. Something about you moping around?" Simon chided in.

"Hah, yeah. I'm pretty bored out of my mind here," I told them.

"Well, now that the three musketeers are back together, you won't be bored anymore!" Jordan said.

We all laughed even though Jordan was being serious. I was so happy they were there. I'd missed them too much, even though I called and texted them every hour.

At that moment, my mother came into the lobby. She narrowed her eyes at what I was wearing, but lightened up when she saw my friends.

"Boys! I'm so glad you could make it! It's like a family reunion now," she said smiling.

My mom and I have been on better term since that first day. I'm glad, too, because I couldn't stay mad at my own mother.

After we all conversed a little more, my mom clapped her hands together. "You know what? Let me take a picture of you three! Simon give me your phone."

Simon obliged. The three of us wrapped our arms around each other for a picture. Just before the flash went off, Jordan and Simon kissed both of my cheeks. I started cracking up.

After my mom left, I went to help the boys grab their bags. "I can't believe you guys are actually here. I'm so glad you are."

"We are too, Clare," Jordan said, bumping his hip on mine.

"Uh, Clare?" I looked at Simon who was staring at something - or someone - behind me. "Who's that guy, and why is he giving me and Jordan a very scary look?"

I turned around to find Jace standing against a wall, shooting daggers at my friends. Was it me, or did he look jealous?

"Oh, him? That's Jace. He's secret service here," I told them.

"So he's not your boyfriend?" Jordan asked.

"No!" I blushed. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, he's looking at you like you two are dating, or something."

I stole a glance at Jace who was looking at me. He held my gaze for a moment, then began walking toward us.

"Oh my gosh, he's coming over here! What do I do?" I panicked in a hushed tone.

"Calm down, Clare," Jordan soothed while rubbing my shoulder. "We're right here."

Simon nodded in agreement and I calmed down a little bit. It was just Jace, it wasn't te end of the world. Wait, what if it was the end of the world and he was coming over to tell me that? Or what if he was going to-

"Miss Fray."

I quickly turned around to find Jace's eyes on mine. He looked amazing today. His hair was tousled, his eyes sparkled, and he was dressed in black suit as usual.

"Oh, hi, Jace!" I said, my voice a little too perky.

"How are you today?" He asked.

"I'm good! How are you?"

"Good," he replied sounding a bit confused.

Jordan cleared his throat. "Uh, Clary? Aren't you going to introduce us?" He gave me a mischievous smirk.

I glared at him before talking again. "Yeah, uh, Jace, this is Jordan and Simon. Guys, this is Jace."

They all shook hands, and actually hit it off. Soon, they were laughing and joking as if they had known each other their whole lives. I was beyond weirded out.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna head back to my room. Later," I said and walked away.

I could feel Jace's eyes on me when I left.

...

"You like him."

"What?" I asked Simon stupidly.

My friends had come back to my room about twenty minutes after I left them.

"Jace. It's pretty obvious you like him," Simon said.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," I said a little too quickly.

Simon and Jordan burst out laughing. The literally were rolling around on my bed like idiots. I frowned and waited for them to stop.

When they finally toned down their laughter, I said, "Are you two idiots finished?"

They both relied a hasty "yes" when they saw my scowl.

I rolled my eyes.

"Really, Clare. He seems cool. You should make a move!" Jordan told me.

"Yeah. Who cares if he's four years older. If you like him, do something about it!" Simon said.

"Thanks, guys," I said, smiling sheepishly.

"And, I'm pretty sure he likes you, too," Simon added.

"Oh, yeah! When you weren't ogling him, he was staring at you," Jordan said.

"He was staring at me?"

They nodded. "Either he likes you, or he really likes your outfit," Simon mumbled.

I blushed and smacked his arm.

Could Jace really like me?

...

**Jace POV**

"Wayland."

I turned to face Sebastian.

"I think I've figured out a way to get the information," he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I've noticed that Clarissa has taken a liking to you." Wait, what? "And that you've taken a liking to her."

I felt my face heat up.

"We're going to use this to our advantage. You are to make Clarissa fall in love with you, make her trust you with her life. Then, we will get the information."

I blinked. "No. We're not dragging her into this."

"Jace, remember what I said when you joined this group?"

"You mean when you threatened me to join?"

"Threatened, joined, same difference." Sebastian waved it off. "I told you that you'd have to do anything in order to get what we need. Our opportunity has come!"

"I don't want to bring her into this, Sebastian," I said angrily.

"I don't care what you want. Clarissa is the only way we're getting anything." He sighed and looked at me. "You just have to make this fast."

"And what if I don't do it?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Say goodbye to your family," he replied casually. "And Clarissa."

My heart clenched. "Don't you dare hurt her."

"I'll do whatever I want, Wayland. This country needs us," he said. "Now, are you in?"

I hesitated. If I did this, my family would be safe, and I could protect Clary. And I really liked her.

I looked at Sebastian.

"I'll do it."

**Author's Note: Hm.**

**What is going on with Jace and Sebastian? Weeeeeird.**

**BUT WE HAVE TWO CONFESSIONS! (;**

**Okay, I hope you liked this somewhat of a filler! But I will post again before the weekend is over. (:**

**REVIEW & FOLLOW PLEASE(: I wanna know what you think!**

**Thanks(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**The First Love: Chapter 5**

** 11-29-13**

**Clary POV**

Jordan and Simon had been sleeping on my floor since we stopped talking last night. They were boys with serious jet lag.

I was dressed in jean shorts and a purple tank top with my hair down, and flowing with every step I took.

I was on a mission: to get the mail.

I walked into the lobby and headed for the desk. When I got there I politely asked the woman for the mail and she replied that she would go get it for me.

As I waited for the woman to return, I scanned the lobby.

I noticed Jace standing with a girl. She was beautiful with blonde hair, a figure, and Jace's attention. She was flirting with my man!

Wait. My man?

I huffed and looked away just in time to notice that the woman had returned. I took my mail, and began looking through it on my way back to my room.

Of course I wasn't paying attention, and I ran into something - more like someone. We both fell to the floor and I landed on top of them.

I looked down to see Sebastian.

"Uh, sorry," I mumbled.

"That's okay. I really enjoy this position," he smirked.

I quickly got off of him and stood up. He stood across from me.

"Clarissa, it's lovely to see you again," Sebastian told me.

"Nice to see you, too," I replied.

Sebastian stepped toward me, making me step back. I was getting really uncomfortable.

"It seems as though I am leaving for England in a few days," Sebastian said, taking a giant step toward me. "I will miss you."

I took a giant step back, causing me to hit the wall. "Ah, that's too bad."

He leaned in so his mouth was right next to my ear. "You look stunning today, Clarissa."

I gulped. "Th-thanks."

Sebastian picked up a piece of my hair. "Your hair smells amazing as well."

I didn't say anything, just watched him.

He dropped the hair. His dark eyes raked over my body, making me feel violated. "How about you and me go-"

Suddenly, Sebastian was shoved away from me. He stumbled, but soon composed himself to look at the person.

In front of me stood Jace. His jaw was clenched. His hands were curled into fists at his sides. His beautiful eyes were filled with rage. He was mad. No, not mad.

Jace was furious.

"Hello, Wayland," Sebastian smirked.

"What do you think you were doing?" Jace growled.

"Nothing. Just complimenting this gorgeous girl."

I looked away from Sebastian's roaming eyes.

"You stay away from her."

"You want me to stay away from Clarissa? She was the one who came on to me," Sebastian said.

"She tripped," Jace said.

"Hah, that's not what she told me."

Jace looked at me, his eyes searching. My eyes were wide with shock at what Sebastian said.

Jace walked toward Sebastian and grabbed him by the collar. He hauled him close to his face.

"Never go near her again, Verlac," Jace warned.

Jace basically shoved Sebastian off of him. Sebastian walked backwards, finally leaving.

"I'll see you later, Clarissa," he said, winking at me.

I shuddered. Jace waited for Sebastian to completely leave before he spoke.

"Are you okay?" He still didn't look at me.

Instead of answering him, I walked over to him. "Thank you," I whispered.

With a sudden boost of confidence, I stood on my toes, and kissed his cheek. I felt him tense up.

I gathered the mail off of the floor, and giving Jace a small smile, I walked away.

...

"You kissed his cheek?" Magnus exclaimed.

Yes, I had told Magnus and Alec about the whole encounter. Alec was about ready to pound Sebastian's face in, and Magnus was about to kiss Jace.

But I wanted to do both.

"Yeah," I said, taking a drink of water. "Is that bad?"

"No! You're making progress! It's wonderful!" Magnus clapped his hands together.

"Ugh, girls," Alec muttered.

Magnus slapped his head.

"But what if he doesn't like me? I just kissed his cheek for no reason," I sighed.

"Clary, if he came to your rescue like that, he likes you. Heck, he's probably in love with you," Alec told me as he stuffed his face with a cupcake.

I was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, Magnus was sitting on a bar stool, and Alec was rummaging through the fridge, eating anything he saw.

I snorted. "In love with me? Yeah, right."

"Clary, you need to get him to kiss you now. Then, we'll see if you have the 'spark'," Magnus says dreamily.

"What the heck is that?" I wondered.

"It's what you feel when you've finally met your soul mate. For example: Alec, come over here!" Magnus called Alec over, and Alec did.

"Now," Magnus continued, "observe."

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and interlocked their fingers. Alec blushed and Magnus nodded.

"Clary, we're both feeling the spark right now," he said.

They untangled their hands, and Alec hastily walked out of the room. My mouth was hanging open at the whole scene. Magnus' eyes were twinkling.

"Mags, you love him!" I shouted.

"Of course I do. I've been in love with him since the day we met," he replied, shrugging the whole situation off as if it were nothing.

"You have to tell Alec. He's so freaked out to talk to you about it, and I just really want you two to be-" Magnus cut me off.

"Honey, I'm planning something. Don't you worry." He winked. "It's getting late. Go hang out with your friends."

I smiled at Magnus and walked out of the kitchen.

...

It was really quiet in the hallway. I was kind of spooked out.

My flip flops clicked with every step, echoing off the walls.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist and hauled me into a supply closet. The door shut behind me, and a light flickered on.

Jace was standing in front of me. And he didn't look happy.

"We need to talk," he said.

"We could've talked somewhere else you know! You didn't have to kidnap me!" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you can't go near Sebastian anymore."

Well, duh. It's not like I want to. But why is telling me this?

"Why can't I?" I asked him.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't tell me you want to see him again!"

"Who are you to tell me I can't?"

"Look, Sebastian is a creep. You can't have feelings for that idiot," he said.

"What if he was right? What if I didn't just 'trip' on him?" I questioned. I just wanted to see his reaction.

Jace's eyes fired up, and he backed me into the wall. He put his hands on either side of my head. "You tripped. I saw you."

"Of course I tripped! I just want to know why you're so worked up about this!"

"I'm not worked up about this," he said, closing his eyes.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, looking up at him.

He didn't answer with me. Great, he's being ridiculous now.

"Jace! Why do you care so much?" I was getting angry now.

He opened his eyes and looked down at me. He quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. My hands unconsciously landed on his hard chest.

Something else filled his eyes; a combination of lust and something I didn't recognize.

And then his lips were on mine.

I was shocked at first, and I didn't respond as his lips just stayed firmly against my own.

Why am I just standing here? A hot guy who I happen to have a huge crush on is kissing me!

And with that thought, I kissed him back. Our lips moved slowly against each other, and I felt it. I felt the spark.

I brought a hand behind Jace's neck and pressed us closer together. His hands tightened on my waist. This was pure bliss.

All too soon, Jace pulled away from me. He looked down at me, longing filling his eyes.

"That's why I care so much."

And he left, leaving me breathless and wanting more.

**Author's Note: Well then, Jace.**

**Just leave Clary in a supply closet alone. Classy.**

**How did you guys enjoy this chapter? Good? Bad? Weird? Cute? TELL MEH**

**REVIEW & FOLLOW PLEASE(:**

**Thank you(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**The First Love: Chapter 6**

** 12-1-13**

**Clary POV**

"Aw! Look at the little penguins!" I screeched.

"Oh, Clare. You're finally turning into a girl," Jordan said regretfully.

I smacked his arm. "Shut up, jerk."

It was the last day that Jordan and Simon could be in D.C. We had decided that it should be spent at the zoo.

Magnus and Alec had to come along because they were required to. But since I had guests, another agent had to come as well.

That agent was none other than Jace Wayland.

We hadn't talked to each other in a week, or since the kiss happened. I wanted to talk to him, but he kept avoiding me.

"Clary," Simon whined, "it's too cold in here!"

"You should've worn warmer clothes then," I told him as we passed through the penguin house.

"Ugh, why do penguins like the cold it's-" Simon stopped mid sentence.

Jordan and I looked at him to see what was wrong, but he was staring at something across from him.

It was Isabelle.

"Simon, you should stop staring and talk to her," I said.

"I-I can't. She's too pretty," Simon mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Isabelle!"

She looked over at me in confusion, but immediately lit up when she saw me. She rushed over and gave me a hug.

"Clary, how are you?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm great! How are you?"

"Good!" Her eyes flit over to Simon.

"Oh, Isabelle, these are my best friends, Jordan and Simon," I told her.

"Hi," she mumbled when she shook Simon's hand.

"Uh, why don't we leave these two kids to get to know each other?" Jordan asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I agree," I said. "Later, guys."

Jordan grabbed my hand and pulled us out of the penguin house. We started laughing as soon as the two were out of sight.

"Finally! We found him a girl!" I cried.

"It's only been what? Six years?" Jordan laughed.

"Did you see the way they looked at each other?" I sighed dreamily.

"Yeah. It's the same way I look at Maia," he told me, smiling.

I smiled at him. "You really love her, huh?"

He nodded. "More than anything." I pretended to look offended. "You know I love you, Clare."

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his. We kept walking to who knows where.

"Jordan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really going to Europe?" I asked.

"Yeah."

About a year ago, Jordan had been accepted to a four year college program that travels around Europe. He wouldn't come home for four years. And what if he decided to stay in Europe? I'd never see him.

I felt a tear trickle down my face. Jordan stopped walking, causing me to stop as well.

"Clare, please don't cry." He moved so I was facing him. He pulled me into a hug. "I'll be back, okay?"

"But what if you're not? What if you love Europe so much that you want to move their with Maia?" I sobbed.

Jordan leaned back and wiped my tears. "Clary, I wouldn't leave you. You're one of the-"

"How dare you!" We both spring apart at the sound of a new voice.

An older woman is standing there glaring at Jordan. He looked scared out of his mind.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Jordan asked.

"I want to know why you'd make a beautiful girl cry!"

"Ma'am, I can assure you that I didn't make her -"

Time to have a little fun. "Jordan, don't lie to her!"

"Wait, what?" Jordan looked so confused.

"How dare you break up with me! It's our year anniversary!" I started to sob into my hands.

I felt the woman wrap her arms around me. "Oh, sweetie. It's alright. This idiot doesn't know what he's losing."

I looked at Jordan, and I could see the gears turning. He grabbed my hands and kneeled on the ground.

"Clary, my love. I-I don't know what I'm doing. I love you with all my heart. I can't lose you." He looked on the verge of crying. "I made a mistake. Please take me back."

I made him stand up. "Oh, Jordan, you idiot. Of course I'll take you back!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. he lifted me and twirled me in the air. A crowd around us cheered that must have gathered because of the commotion.

Jordan set me down and the crowd cleared. I started laughing ad he did too. I hugged him.

"I better stop touching you," Jordan whispered.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"Jace is giving me the protective boyfriend look." I laughed. "What happened between you two?"

We broke apart, and began walking again. We eventually sat down at a bench, and I told him everything.

He looked at me. "My little Clare-bear is growing up."

"Ugh, shut up!" I muttered.

A moment later, Alec, Magnus, and Jace came jogging over to us.

"What," Alec breathed, "was that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I mean, what was that giant scene back there?" Alec shouted.

"That," Jordan said, putting an arm around my shoulder, "was how we got the leads in the school play."

"Three years in a row!" I added.

I noticed that Jace was avoiding eye contact with me. He wouldn't even look at me.

Jordan noticed Jace's awkwardness. "But really though. Clary and I are just messing around. If my girlfriend were here, she wouldn't believe it for a second," Jordan reassured Jace.

After we all calmed down, I asked, "Where did Simon and Isabelle go?"

"They went on a date," Magnus replied, looking bored.

"Already? They just met."

"Funny. I said that about someone else a few weeks ago," Alec said, giving me a pointed look.

I glared at him.

"We better get back," Jace said suddenly.

Magnus and Alec agreed, and we all exited the zoo.

...

"I'm gonna miss you," I mumbled into Jordan's shoulder.

"And I'm gonna miss you," he told me.

"You better call me," I threatened.

He laughed, and walked over to get his things.

I gave Simon a hug. "I'll miss you, nerd."

"I know," he replied.

"Don't go all Han Solo me," I warned.

He smiled and walked over to Jordan.

"Well, I'll see you guys some time," I said, trying to hold back tears.

I gave them each one last hug, and they left the White House. Now, I let the tears fall. I would miss them too much.

I began to walk back to my room, only to be stopped.

"Uh, Miss Fray, your father would like to see you," Jace said, not meeting my eyes.

"Thanks," I mumbled, wiping the tears away.

I started to walk away, thinking Jace was regretting the kiss, telling me he cared about me, but he grabbed my wrist.

"You're sure Jordan's just a friend?" He asked.

I nodded slowly, with earned me a toothy grin from Jace.

"Good." He bent down and kissed my cheek. "Have a good night, Miss Fray."

With that, he walked away, hands stuffed in his pocket. I stood there, watching him and holding my cheek like an idiot.

Then, Jace turned the corner and I hastily walked to the Oval Office, nervous about what my father wanted me for.

...

"Clary, come in!"

I smiled and stood across from him at his desk.

"You remember our beach house in Florida, right?" He asked me, placing his glasses down.

He looked older somehow, more stressful.

"Of course I do! Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go down there for a little vacation?"

My heart jumped. "Yes! Yes! Please!"

My father chuckled. "Then it's settled. You'll leave tomorrow night!"

"By myself?"

"No. Magnus and Alec have requested the week off, so another agent will accompany you," he said, going back to the papers on his desk.

"Who?"

"Jace Wayland."

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, that wasn't the best chapter. And I know it probably seemed like Jordan and Clary are in a romantic relationship.**

**Well they're not.**

**BUT CLARY IS GOING ON A TRIP ALONE WITH JACE.**

**That should be interesting... (;**

**Happy December! :D CHRISTMAS IS OFFICIALLY 25 DAYS AWAY! WOOT.**

**By the way, your reviews made me smile so much, I probably looked like the Joker on my way to Thanksgiving dinner. Hahah(;**

**REVIEW & FOLLOW PLEEEEEASE**

**(: thanksh and have an awesome week lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The First Love: Chapter 7**

**Clary POV**

Sitting on a plane with Jace is not fun.

He kept staring at me every time I started reading a book, he winked at me when he caught me staring, and every time I texted someone he'd ask 'who's that?'

He was annoying.

But hot.

Which I could live with.

The plane had landed a while ago, and Jace and I were on our way to the beach house. I loved this place with all my heart. I used to sit out by the beach at sunset every night, listening to the soothing sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

As soon as our car stopped, I jumped out, grabbed my bags, and rushed inside. It was a little after six and the sun was just about to set.

I quickly changed into more comfortable clothes: a black crop top and shorts. I grabbed a towel and ran out of my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jace asked me when I rushed past him.

"Beach," I replied quickly.

When I finally reached the sand, I walked toward the water and set my towel down far enough away from the sea so I could get my feet wet. I plopped down on the towel, relaxing my legs and sighing in content.

The sky was turning into a beautiful shade of orange and pink, accenting the the large sun which was setting on the horizon.

I smiled at the sight.

"So that's why you rushed out here."

I turned my head slightly to see Jace sitting down next me. He spared me no room, so our shoulders were touching.

"Why did you come out here?" I asked him, trying not to stutter.

"I'm suppose to look after you, remember?" He smirked at me.

"Don't remind me," I mumbled.

Jace chuckled. I didn't make any other conversation as we watched the sun go down.

"It's beautiful," I whispered lowly.

"Yeah. Definitely beautiful," Jace said distractedly.

I turned my head to look at him, only to catch him staring at me. I blushed and quickly looked away.

Suddenly, Jace began to yawn. He stretched his arm that was closest to me out, and ended up draping it over my shoulder. Classic.

I looked at his arm, then at him. "You didn't just do that, did you?"

His only reply was laughter. I made no move to remove his arm; I only snuggled closer to him.

At this point, I finally realized how muscular he was since he was wearing a normal shirt instead of a suit. And it just made him way more attractive.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and he simply tightened his grip on me. The jolts of electricity going through me at that moment made me go somewhat dizzy. How could this boy be making feel like this with such a small gesture? I couldn't help but feel how right it was.

I sighed in content as we watched the sun go down.

...

The next morning, I woke up before Jace. And because I was in a really good mood, I decided to make breakfast for us.

After I changed into a bikini top, I slid on a purple crop top and shorts.

I busied myself in the spacious kitchen. I quickly made pancake mix, and began to cook them on the stove. I was lucky we left the mix here from the last time we visited.

As I poured another pancake on the pan, a pair of arms slid around my waist. I finished pouring and turned around in my captor's arms.

"Good morning," he said, smirking. His golden eyes were twinkling.

"Good morning, Jace," I replied, smiling.

"I love pancakes."

"Good."

Silence. I stared up at him, looking deep into his eyes. They were so golden. He was staring back at me. His hands were still on my bare waist, and there was barely any space between us.

Then something occurred to me. "Why have you been so touchy lately?"

Jace didn't break my stare, and shrugged, not letting go of me.

"I mean, you haven't really talked to me since we k-" I was cut off by the smell of something burning.

I turned around to see a ruined pancake boiling in the pan. I sighed and picked up the pan by its handle. Jace had let go of me, so I made my way over to the trash can and dumped out the burnt remains.

I turned around to find Jace gone. Along with three out of four pancakes. I only have one now.

"Thanks for saving some for me, pig!" I called out.

"No problem," he yelled back.

...

I decided to go relax on the beach for the day. I had been out on a beach towel under my giant umbrella reading for a few hours. It was peaceful listening to the waves crash on the shore with the distant sound of birds.

I heard something hit the sand next to me. I turned to see a shirtless Jace fixing a beach towel up for him to sit on.

"Finally decided to join me, huh?" I asked him, trying not to ogle his defined abs.

"Hah, well you seemed pretty lonely," was his reply.

We sat in silence for ten minutes while I read my book. I was just getting to the part where the guy finally kisses the girl and-

"I'm bored," Jace whined.

I slammed my book shut and sighed. "Okay, well, what should we do about that?"

He thought for a moment. "How about a game of rock paper scissors?" He smiled at me.

I gave him a confused look. "Okaay, but if I win, you have to buy me something."

"Deal. If I win," he looked around us for a moment before he smiled. "If I win, you have to put sun tan lotion on me."

My face heated up at the thought. Rubbing lotion on his muscular arms, his sculpted chest and back? Ugh, too much.

"Deal," I finally said.

Jace smirked at me. "Well, let's begin."

And we played a game of rock paper scissors.

And I lost. I drew rock, he drew paper.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled in defeat.

Jace laughed, and grabbed the bottle of sun tan lotion. "Better get busy, loser."

I huffed in defeat and snatched the bottle away from him. I squeezed out a small amount of lotion on my hand and rubbed it on my other hand.

I slowly moved my hand to his face, and used two fingers to put the lotion on his cheeks. Jace was staring at me with a strange expression.

I finished his face. "There, all done."

Jace blinked. "I don't think so. I have more than just a face." He was still staring.

I lathered my hands up with more lotion, and positioned myself on my knees in front of him. I placed both lotion-filled hands on each of his shoulders, and slowly rubbed it in. I looked up to see him still looking at me.

I moved both hands down his arms, and just before I reached his hands, he caught my hands in his. I gave him a confused look, only to realize that our faces were inches away. My heart started to pound faster than it already was.

Slowly, he began leaning in. I didn't hesitate and did the same. We both closed our eyes. Just as our lips brushed each other, a voice interrupted us.

"Hey there, handsome." I sprang away from Jace, my face burning.

I looked behind me to see a beautiful blonde girl in a very small bikini. Of course she saw gorgeous Jace about to kiss someone, and had to jump at the chance to stop him.

"Uh, hi," Jace said, running a hand through his golden hair.

"I'm Kaelie," she told him.

"Uh, nice to meet you. Now, if you couldn't tell, I was kind of in the middle of so-"

"Here, let me put the lotion on you!" Kaelie stepped over my legs. "Move, loser."

She obviously directed that toward me, which made me very annoyed. "Sure, have fun!"

I stood up, and stormed my way back to the house. Why did I almost kiss him? It's because your feelings for him keep growing.

When I reached the deck to the house, a hand grabbed my own. I turned around.

"Clary," Jace breathed.

I didn't speak. I only looked into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Uh," he started, running a hand through his hair, "I-uh, will you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

I looked toward the beach, by where we sitting moments before. I noticed that Kaelie was staring at us. She saw me looking, and gave me the finger before storming off.

"What did you tell her?" I asked, changing the subject.

Jace chuckled, and took my hands in his. "I told her that I had to help my wife with our two kids."

My eyes went wide, and I blushed. Jace just laughed again.

"So, will you?" He asked.

"Will I what?" I was so lost in his eyes at that point, I was forgetting where I was.

He laughed again. "Will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

...

Five hours later, I was in a very flattering black dress. It stopped just above my knee and was very fitting, hugging my body nicely. I had straightened my hair and done my makeup. Slipping on my black sandals, I was finally ready for my date.

I descended the stairs shyly, and as soon as I saw Jace, my jaw almost dropped. He was wearing a nice button up shirt that had the first four buttons undone and khaki pants. He looked like a model.

"Wow," he breathed as soon as I reached him. "You look gorgeous."

I blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He smiled at me before grabbing my hand and leading us out the door.

...

We got back at around eleven. Jace had taken me to an amazing restaurant where we talked and talked and talked. Then, we went to a boardwalk fair where he won me a stuffed penguin. I had never had so much fun before.

Now, we were taking a late night walk on the beach. My hand was intertwined with his. We were walking on the sand where the water ran over our feet when the waves hit the shore.

Suddenly, Jace stopped. I turned to smile at him. The moon gave us perfect light to see each other. He was smiling at me.

"I had an amazing time tonight, Clary," he told me.

"So did I."

Jace's hand tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Earlier, you know what you said about me not really talking to you?" I nodded. "Well, I didn't know how you felt about the-"

"The kiss?" I interrupted. He nodded shyly which was adorable. "At the beach this morning, I was going to tell you how I felt about it."

"But then that blonde interrupted," Jace finished. "Why don't we finish what we started earlier then?"

"Wait, wha-" I was cut off by Jace's lips on mine.

I kissed him back. At first it was sweet, but it soon turned hungry and lustful. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I stood on my toes so I could get a better angle on his mouth.

Our tongues soon tangled together in a battle for dominance. The fireworks were exploding inside of me. I let my hands play with curls of hair on his neck. He pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible.

Soon, the kiss was sweet again. It slowed down and became softer. We both pulled away, breathing heavily. He rested his forehead on mine.

"Wow," Jace breathed.

"My exact thoughts," I said.

He laughed and gave me a genuine smile that made my head spin more than it already was.

"You know if someone finds out about us, we're screwed, right?" Jace told me.

"Are we even a thing?" I asked, smiling.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Jace whispered, pulling me closer to him.

Then I kissed him.

...

**Author's Note:**

**Heeeeyyy...**

**Okay, okay. I know I've been gone for a while. Maybe more than a while. But let's put the past behind us and talk ABOUT THIS NEW CHAPTER.**

**They went to the beach. They almost kissed at the beach. They went on a date. They kissed for quite some time. **

**Thoughts? What should happen next time? **

**PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**

**I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays! (:**

**See you soon! (;**


End file.
